Y ahora Que?
by LuNa.Nalu-OnePiece.FairyTail12
Summary: Luffy se a convertido en el Rey de los piratas y la mayoría de los Mugiwaras han completado sus sueños... Y ahora que?... One-Shot...LuNa con toques de ZoRo


**Yo!**

**Hoy vengo con un One Shot espero que les guste**

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SINO A ****EIICHIRŌ ODA**

_**Y AHORA QUE?**_

Raftel la ultima isla en el destino de aquel que se quiera convertir en el rey de los piratas, es una isla que, al contrario de lo que se piensa, está lleno de vida, con playas hermosas con el mar tan trasparente que se puede ver el fondo del mismo, con bosques que albergan criaturas míticas e inimaginables, pero sin ningún ser humano que altere su paz.

Sin embargo, actualmente una enorme tormenta opaca el bello paisaje, los truenos iluminan la oscuridad, y el viento arrasa con la calma que se pudiera obtener de tan bella isla, en medio de la misma, se puede divisar un enorme hueco, donde los arboles han sido arrancados, donde la tierra a sido desquebrajada, donde la lluvia inunda las esperanza de sobrevivir.

Ahí en ese hueco se divisan varias figuras, pero en especial dos de ellas se encuentran al centro, en una de ellas recaerá el título de rey pirata.

"POR QUE NO TE RINDES MUGUIWARA!"grita Eustass Kid entre jadeos, y apoyándose en su brazo que está lleno de acero, mientras que su rostro lo llena su sangre.

"Porque…." dice Monkey D. Luffy mientras se comienza a levantar y encarándolo, no lleva camisa, solo sus bermudas azules rasgadas, su cinto amarillo con múltiples huecos, y su cuerpo, su cuerpo se encuentra con heridas, con metales enterrados en sus hombros, con pedazos de metal incrustados en su abdomen todos sangrados, su rostro lo recorre una gran línea de sangre "Porque…." vuelve a decir jadeando y ve sobre su hombro.

Todos los Mugiwaras se encuentran a su espalda, todos acaban de terminar sus respectivas peleas.

Zoro se encuentra sereno no mostrando el dolor que realmente siente y mas por la inmensa herida que lleva en su hombro derecho, y simplemente cabecea en reconocimiento a su capitán, al lado esta Nico Robin recargada en el espadachín para poder estar de pie, su cabello esta alborotado, su cuerpo está herido y sangrando, pero todo eso no se compara con el dolor al ver a su capitán en ese estado

Sanji está hecho un desastre, su traje se encuentra rasgado, su cabello se encuentra alborotado y su único ojo visible se encuentra casi adormilado, lentamente y con la mano temblorosa saca su cigarro y se lo lleva a la boca.

Usopp y Chopper están siendo cargados por Franky que tiene su cabello caído, con unas partes de su cuerpo rasgadas rebelando su cuerpo de acero, y con sus lentes puestos aunque solo le tapen uno de sus ojos.

Brook esta viendo con asombro la pelea con su quijada semi-abierta, con uno que otro diente faltante, y con su cráneo cuarteado. Su traje rasgado y apoyándose en su bastón para no caerse.

Y en medio de ellos esta la Navegante, esta respirando aceleradamente, tiene sus pantalones rotos y rasgados, su cuerpo herido y maltratado, su cabello alborotado y su cara herida y con una ligera línea de sangre, sus ojos muestran temor y asombro, no puede ni pestañar por temor a que en ese instante su capitán caiga y no se levante, mientras que en sus manos sostiene un sombrero de paja como si fuese el tesoro más grande que pudiera encontrar y lo pega a su pecho.

"DESEAS TANTO SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!" GRITA Kid desesperado tras a ver maltratado tanto a Luffy y aun verlo de pie

"No seas idiota…" sonríe Luffy y le echa una última mirada a su banda "No me rindo…." y comienza a bombear sangre a su cuerpo, su piel toma un tono rosada y humo sale de él "Porque…" pero es interrumpido al empezar a toser sangre, se limpia su boca, y se quita los trozos de acero incrustados en ambos brazos dejando que su sangre se esparza "Porque aun tengo a alguien que proteger…"

"Gia Secando" y vuelve a bombear sangre

"Fuiste un digno oponente" dice Kid mientras levanta sus manos y los restos de armas por la batalla comienzan a pegársele al cuerpo

"Gia Sado" dice Luffy y se muerde su pulgar inflándolo, pasando el aire a su estomago y luego al hueso de su brazo derecho, pero el dolor lo pone de rodillas y jadeando.

"Ni si quiera puedes ponerte de rodillas…" comienza a reír Kid

"Busoushoku…" dice Luffy jadeando y parándose "Kouka" y su brazo toma un color oscuro

Kidd une todo el metal en una inmensa bola y se la avienta "MUERE TU Y TU BANDA!"

"JEEEEET!…" grita Luffy entre dientes y con solo un ojo abierto "ELEPHANT GUN!" y avienta su brazo, chocando con la inmensa bola de acero, haciendo que una ola de sangre salga, pero calma el dolor gritando.

"jajajajaja" ríe Kid al ver la sangre, pero se preocupa al ver su arma destruida y el inmenso Puño viajar a una velocidad inimaginable hasta chocar con él.

Después de esto el mundo de Luffy se oscurece

…..

Luffy abre sus ojos, su vista esta borrosa y un inmenso dolor recorre su cuerpo, comienza a pestañear y rápidamente se para y se toma su brazo derecho

"Luffy!" es lo único que alcanza a escuchar antes de volver a perder la conciencia.

Nuevamente comienza a abrir sus ojos Monkey D. Luffy y pestañea varias veces para mejorar su vista, el dolor ya no es tan fuerte como antes y lo puede soportar, lentamente vuelve su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho y lo comienza a frotar.

"Ya despertaste" Luffy voltea a su lado izquierdo y ve a Zoro sentado en una silla del pequeño cuarto, aparentemente Zoro ya se curo

"Has estado en coma por 1 mes" Luffy se sorprende y quiere a hacer cálculos pero está muy cansado como para bromear, así que solo asiente

"Gane?" pregunta Luffy al espadachín, recibiendo como respuesta un objeto que le avienta. Luffy lo toma y ve que son los gogles de Kid todavía con sangre, se puede distinguir con claridad, y sonríe

"Excelente pelea Rey Pirata" dice Zoro sonriendo

"Por fin…shishishi" dice Luffy

"Y ahora que?" pregunta Zoro

"No lo se…. Pero aun tienes que enfrentar a Mihawk" y sonríe

"Y tu devolverle su sombrero a Shanks" dice Zoro igual sonriendo "Aun nos falta más por recorrer" dice Luffy .

Zoro se levanta y va a la puerta "Voy por Chopper….." Luffy cabecea

A los pocos segundos entre Chopper apresurado

"LUFFY!" grita y se le avienta abrazándolo

"Espera Chopper" dice Luffy al sentir el abrazo del pequeño reno, acompañado de un inmenso dolor.

"Lo lamento Luffy" dice Chopper

"No hay problema" dice Luffy "Y que tal estoy" pregunta al verse repleto de vendas

"Bien solo necesitas descansar, solo te quedaran las cicatrices de tus brazos y manos….pero…" dice Chopper "Luffy has expuesto demasiadas veces tu cuerpo al límite…."

"Lo se…" dice Luffy y ve al reno con una sonrisa " Cuantos años me quedan?" pregunta

Chopper se le queda viendo, mientras lagrimas comienzan a escapar, baja la vista al suelo "Unos diez años…"

"Bueno morir a los 29 años no esta mal shishishi…" dice Luffy bromeando pero Chopper no se ríe solo solloza

"Y que planeas hacer Chopper?" pregunta Luffy queriendo cambiar de conversación, Chopper lo ve

"No lo se…..probablemente regresar con Doctorine" dice Chopper triste por dejar la tripulación "Y tu Luffy?"

"Pues tampoco se…. Ya conseguí mi sueño" y voltea a ver su sombrero en una repisa "pero aun me falta devolver el sombrero…." Y voltea su vista al reno "Quieres acompañarme?" dice Luffy haciendo que ambos sonrían

Chopper cabecea energéticamente y se limpia las lagrimas "Te prometo que encontrare una Cura Luffy….te voy a devolver los años que tú me diste de felicidad…Soy un sombrero de paja y nosotros no nos damos por vencidos nunca"

Luffy sonríe "Confió en ti….Shishishi"

"Luffy voy a dejar pasar a los demás pero de uno por uno…la última vez que estuvimos todos te desmayaste de tan solo escucharnos " dice Chopper y luego sale del cuarto

"Yo Luffy…." Dice Usopp entrando al cuarto y sentándose a un lado "Como te encuentras?"

"No me puedo mover…" dice Luffy solo girando su cabeza aun acostado para ver a su amigo, en ese momento su estomago gruñe, y Usopp ríe

"Por fin lo has logrado "dice Usopp sonriendo

"Lo logramos" lo corrige Luffy

"Claro que si!...yo el gran Capitán Usopp eh logrado llegar a Raftel…pero te dejo el titulo a ti mi amigo ya sabes a mí eso de la fama no me gusta" dice Usopp mientras saca el pecho, Luffy solo puede sonreír

"Lo acepto gracias Capitán" dice Luffy haciendo un esfuerzo y saludando en forma militar

"A demás yo tengo a alguien que me espera" dice Usopp "No me gustaría que solo estuviera conmigo por mi fama, sino por mi belleza" dice Usopp y ambos comienzan a reír

"Entonces te regresas con Kaya" dice Luffy sonriendo

"Fue una promesa…" dice Usopp "Claro después de devolver el sombrero "sonríen ambos "Y tú qué piensas hacer Luffy?"

"No lo sé…" dice Luffy viendo el techo " Eh alcanzado mi sueño" sonríe "Creo me entregare a los marines" y sigue sonriendo

Usopp no se sorprende sabía que Luffy vivía por su sueño, y ahora que lo había alcanzado, la lógica de Luffy lo llevaría a esa resolución.

"Y no tienes otro sueño?" pregunta Usopp

"No…" responde rápidamente Luffy

"Nunca pensaste en una familia Luffy?" pregunta Usopp

"Nunca tuve una….solo tenía a mis hermanos, Dadan, Makino, los bandidos de la montaña y la gente del pueblo" y sonríe "Nunca pensé en formar una yo mismo"

"Es raro que una persona que da todo por aquellos a los que quiere, nunca haberse enamorado" dice Usopp

"Enamorado?" pregunta Luffy volteándolo a ver

Usopp sonríe y se levanta "Llamare a Sanji para que te traiga algo…nos vemos luego Capitán "sin decir más sale de la habitación, dejando a Luffy con su duda.

Al poco rato entra Sanji acompañado de Zoro ambos llevan en ambas manos platos repletos de carne.

Luffy al verlos les comienzan a salir estrellitas en los ojos y sin pensarlo se sienta, ignorando el dolor, mientras saliva sale de su boca.

"Meshi!, Meshi!" Zoro y Sanji sonríen ante la expresión de su capitán

"Es bueno verlo con hambre capitán "dice Zoro dejando los platos en la cama para que Luffy coma

"Dilo por ti idiota marimo, ahora voy a trabajar sin descanso para llenar ese barril sin fondo" dice Sanji pero sonriendo viendo comer a su Capitán

"Que dijiste no.7" dice Zoro

"Aun sigues con eso idiota!" dice entre dientes Sanji

"toque un nervio derramenasal-kun" dice Zoro empuñando sus espadas

"Te voy a hacer callar marimo" dice Sanji levantando su pie

Luffy solo come y los ve pelear como si estuviera viendo una película.

Después de haber peleado y Luffy de tragar, los tres toman un tarro de sake y lo beben en el cuarto.

"Y ahora qué?" pregunta Sanji

"No lo sé… " dice Luffy y se le queda viendo a su tarro

"Que vas a ser tu ero-cook" dice Zoro

"No lo se…ya encontré el All Blue" dice Sanji recordando la isla de las sirenas "yo creo me quedare con Nami-swan o Robin-chwan" dice Sanji, Luffy y Zoro hacen un puño sin que el cocinero lo note.

"Pero sinceramente no lo sé" dice Sanji "Creo que iré a donde mi Capitán vaya…" dice Sanji poniéndose serio los tres sonríen.

"Chicos…" dice Luffy mientras le da un sorbo a su sake "Ustedes son los lideres de este barco…y confió en ustedes y en todos….por eso sabrán que hacer cuando yo no este" dice Luffy

"Me pienso entregar a los marines" dice Luffy sonriendo

"Ya veo…" dice Zoro "Ese es tu siguiente sueño?...acabar tu vida antes que tu enfermedad?" pregunta Sanji

"Na…" dice Luffy "Se que de alguna manera Chopper encontrara una cura" dice Luffy " Es solo que no se que mas hacer, eh vivido sin lamentos y me siento feliz como estoy ahorita" sonríe al recordar a Ace y Sabo "… solo voy a esperar que sus sueños se cumplan y me entregare….bueno el tuyo Sanji, el de Chopper, Ussop, Franky y el de Robin ya están hechos" dice Luffy y los tres toman un sorbo de su bebida.

A Luffy siempre le gusto compartir estos momentos con sus dos nakamas siempre que hablan siempre dejan salir su verdadero yo, cuando los tres se juntan dejan a un lado la broma y muestran que tan maduros se han hecho, siempre se habla en tono serio.

De repente Luffy recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Usopp y voltea a ver a Sanji

"Que es el amor Sanji?" los otros casi se ahogan ante el súbito cambio de tema de su capitán

"P-P-Por que lo preguntas?" dice Sanji recuperándose de casi morir ahogado

"Es solo una duda…"

"Veras el amor es cuando quieres demasiado a una persona, cuando darías tu vida por esa persona sin importarte nada, es cuando te sientes bien estando al lado de ella, cuando puedes sonreír simplemente por verla sonreír, cuando te duele verla llorar, cuando te quieres morir al verla lastimada, cuando estás dispuesto a matar cuando la ves sufriendo por alguien más…"y comienza a fumar "Es cuando la proteges sin siquiera darte cuenta, cuando todo tu ser gira en torno a ella, simplemente es cuando quieres que una persona sea feliz sin importar que su felicidad no te incluya a ti."

Luffy comienza a digerir las palabras de Sanji, terminando su sake, después de un momento parece que Luffy comienza a saber de qué se trata y sonríe "Gracias…" dice

Después de un rato Sanji sale de la habitación con los trastes sucios para lavarlos, Zoro se queda otro rato y Luffy lo voltea a ver.

"Entonces…. Tu estas enamorado de Robin" dice Luffy sonriendo y ve como Zoro comienza a ponerse totalmente rojo

"L-L-Les diré que ya puede pasar alguien mas "dice Zoro totalmente rojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Al poco rato entra Robin sonriendo

"Como estas Capitan-san" dice Robin viéndolo sentado

"Bien Robin!" dice Luffy muy animado

"Y ahora que ya eres el Rey pirata…. Que planeas hacer?" le pregunta Robin como siempre yendo al punto mientras se sienta en la silla que esta junto a su cama

"Pues No se….me planeaba entregar a los marines…pero ….. la verdad no se que hacer" dice Luffy sonriendo

"Ya veo….. y a que se debe el cambio de idea" dice Robin

"Pues quiero enamorarme…como lo explico Sanji se ve que es genial" dice Luffy "Y seria una lástima perderme de una aventura como esa no crees" dice con estrellitas en los ojos

"Fufufu…tal vez ya está enamorado y no se a dado cuenta" dice Robin entre risillas

"Eh?" pregunta Luffy

Robin solo ladea su cabeza en negación y sonríe, realmente es muy denso "Creo que no le puedo decir más…" dice Robin

"Como sabré cuando este enamorado?" pregunta Luffy desando saber todo acerca de este sentimiento

"Pues veras…hay varias señales que hay que saber…" dice Robin y Luffy cabecea "La primera es que cuando esa persona especial se te acerca tu corazón comienza a palpitar muy rápido, o cuando existe un liguero roce entre ustedes, sientes como tu mejillas se calientan, también te pones nervioso cuando estas con esa persona, no sabes que decir ni que hacer por temor a hacer una tontería…" dice Robin y sonríe "Pero hasta estar en silencio con esa persona te hace sentir bien"

Luffy al comenzar a oír la explicación abre sus ojos a todo lo que da por la sorpresa "Pero eso me pasa con…" pero lo calla Robin

"Eso no me lo tiene que decir a mi Capitán-san" Robin se levanta y comienza a avanzar a la puerta.

"Robin" y la chica voltea "Tu estas enamorada de Zoro verdad" la chica solo sonríe y cabecea "Entonces te planeas quedar a su lado?"

"Sé que es un poco denso…" dice Robin "Pero así es, no pienso alejarme de él" y sale del cuarto con una sonrisa

Luffy solo sonríe, aparentemente todo saben que hacer de aquí en adelante menos él, y ahora tiene mucho que pensar con toda la información que le están dando.

"Yo Mugiwara!" "Luffy-san" dicen Franky y Brook entrando al cuarto sonriendo

"Franky, Brook" dice Luffy levantándose levemente y sonriendo

"Como te encuentras" preguntan

"Todo adolorido y apenas me puedo mover, pero voy a vivir" dice Luffy sonriendo

"Vaya pelea tuviste" dice Franky orgulloso de su capitán "Digna de un Rey pirata" dice Brook

"Y ahora que piensas hacer Luffy?" pregunta Franky poniéndose serio

"Yo…" dice Luffy y ve el sombrero, luego piensa en todo lo ocurrido en su viaje junto a sus nakamas, y las conversaciones tenidas este dia "Ya sé lo que quiero hacer…shishishi"

"O veo que tiene otro sueño" dice Brook "Yo ya no puedo aguantar para ver con mis propios ojos a Laboon…aunque yo no tengo ojos yohohohohoho!" dice Brook

"SkullJoke" gritan él y Luffy

"Y yo no puedo esperar para restregarle en la cara mi hermoso barco a Bacaberg" dice Franky

"Super!" gritan él y Luffy y los tres comienzan a reír.

Y siguen platicando y sonriendo hasta que salen del cuarto después de un momento

Al salir Franky y Brook, Luffy deja de fingir y se ve las vendas del abdomen donde aparentemente por moverse demasiado se le abrieron las heridas y a manchando de sangre las vendas

"Idiota…" Luffy levanta la cabeza y ve a una hermosa pelirroja entrando al cuarto " ya te has abierto las heridas"

A Luffy se le comienza a acelerar el pulso, comienza a temblar y a ponerse nervioso de tan solo ver como Nami se acerca y le comienza a desvendar el abdomen, luego con una toalla húmeda que había a un lado le comienza a limpiar la herida, haciendo que sus mejillas se calienten.

Ninguno dice nada y a Luffy le gusta este silencio que hay entre los dos, hasta que la oye sollozar.

"Nami…" dice suavemente Luffy y le acaricia su cabello

"Perdón…" dice Nami limpiándose las lagrimas "Sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte así" y lo vuelve a vendar.

"Asi que Rey pirata eh" dice Nami sentándose a un lado de él tomando su mano

Luffy se sonroja y no sabe qué decir, asi que solo sonríe "Shishishi"

"Por fin le podre devolver el sombrero a Shanks" dice Luffy viendo el sombrero

"Vaya sombrero…solo lo han tocado tres personas en toda su historia, Roger, Shanks y tu solo para gente especial" dice Nami sonriendo

"Te olvidas de alguien" dice Luffy y se estira ignorando el dolor tomando el sombrero y poniéndoselo a Nami "Tú también eres alguien especial" dice Luffy viendo a Nami sonreír un poco sonrojada

"Supongo que ahora que ya acabaste tus mapas, piensas regresar a Cocoyashi" dice Luffy un poco deprimido

"Asi es…no puedo esperar a ver a Nojiko y Genzo y a todos los de la aldea" dice Nami acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Luffy.

"Y tu Luffy que planeas hacer con el One piece?" pregunta Nami

"Yo…No lo sé" dice Luffy olvidando todo lo que había pensado hace un momento "Ya cumplí mi sueño no se que mas hacer "

Nami lo ve y se muerde un labio, quiere decírselo, tiene que decírselo ahora, sabe que este es el momento idóneo y que si no se lo dice ahora, no lo volverá a ver.

Luffy por otro lado se maldice por ser cobarde, como es posible que siendo el rey pirata no tenga el valor de revelar lo que siente, sabe que acaba de dejar la posibilidad de ser feliz completamente.

"S-S-Sabes…" dice Nami sonrojándose "te propongo algo…" y lo ve a los ojos "Ven conmigo a mi isla" lo dice mas como suplica y completamente roja

"Eh?" dice Luffy saliendo de sus pensamientos

"D-D-Digo si quieres… no te estoy obligando a nada…o ve con Zoro…no mejor con el no, se perderían" dice Nami tartamudeando y ve a Luffy sonreír

"De que te ríes?" pregunta

"Te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas" Nami se sonroja aun más y lo ve a los ojos

"Ven conmigo" le vuelve a decir "se que te quieres entregar a los marines pero no tiene que ser así…podemos estar los dos juntos en mi isla alejados de todo el mundo…no tiene que acabar así" dice Nami comenzando a llorar "también se que solo te quedan 10 años de vida, pero no me importa solo déjame estar a tu lado, déjame verte sonreír como siempre, dame…dame la oportunidad de quererte por favor"

"Nami yo…"

Nami hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Luffy

"Por favor…" con su voz quebradiza "Se que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero yo te amo y tan solo imaginarme lejos de ti me duele, te prometo que si me dejas te enseñare a quererme, poco a poco, te prometo que serás feliz… tan solo ven conmigo"

"Tú siempre has significado algo muy importante en mi vida, sé que no lo doy a notar pero te amo, te pego porqué no me gusta que arriesgues tu vida, te regaño porque no quiero que vivas tan a la ligera…te podrían matar…" para y suspira aun llorando

"Nami…" vuelve a decir Luffy acariciando su cabeza

"De acuerdo Luffy…" dice Nami levantando su vista para verlo a la cara "si no quieres venir conmigo…déjame ir contigo, déjame acompañarte con los marines, déjame morir a tu lado, déjame caminar a tu lado hasta la hora final, no importa como sea solo déjame quedarme a tu lado…" lo abraza totalmente dejando caer al suelo el sombrero "Solo déjame amarte no importa si tu no lo haces… estar así contigo es suficiente para mi…" y sonríe

Y asi se quedan en completo silencio abrazados y sonriendo

"Sabes…" rompe el silencio Luffy "Al inicio de esta aventura solo me concentre en encontrar el One piece y ser el rey de los piratas…" dice Luffy y rompe el abrazo tomando el rostro de Nami entre sus manos "pero como fue pasando el viaje eso paso a segundo término, y solo me concentre en protegerlos porque eran mi familia…" le limpia las lagrimas a Nami "Luego cuando tu nos traicionaste me rehusé a creerlo y no me importo que fuese, solo quería que regresaras, y sin darme cuenta ya te estaba protegiendo de ese tritón…siempre fue así contigo Nami" y le acaricia su mejilla con su pulgar haciendo a Nami cerrar sus ojos y tomar esa mano sonriendo y aun pegada a su cara "No sabía porque pero me hacia bien saber que estabas junto a mí, me gustaba darte mi sombrero y no sabía porque y me sigue gustando, odiaba que Sanji coqueteara contigo pero cuando veía que sonreías por la bebida o por cualquier cosa que hacía por ti me reprimía el sentimiento y sonreía y no sabía porque…"

"Ahora lo sé…" se acerca y le da un beso en la frente "estoy enamorado de ti Nami" Nami sonríe y comienza a llorar "Y me encantaría empezar una nueva aventura a tu lado"

Luffy acerca su cara a la de Nami y esta hace lo propio, ya estando a milímetros de cada quien se detienen y ven por última vez los ojos de cada quien, tímidamente unen sus labios en un beso inseguro pero dulce, se separan y sonríen, uniendo nuevamente sus labios pero ahora mostrando seguridad y amor, cayendo ambos en la cama y continúan con ese beso tan esperado por ambos.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separan, después de haber disfrutado del sabor de cada uno.

"Sabes a mandarina" dice Luffy abrazando a Nami y uniendo frentes

"Y tú a el Mar…" dice Nami sonriendo

"Ne Luffy…" dice Nami mientras hace pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho del Rey Pirata "A que te referías con una nueva aventura…"

"Shishishi…pensé que tú eras la lista" dice Luffy recibiendo un coscorrón como respuesta

"Claro que lo sé! Pero sabiendo el idiota que eres no puedo estar segura" dice Nami en la cama y con los brazos cruzados

"Bueno…" dice Luffy y la abraza por la cintura, acerca su boca al oído de Nami "Te gustaría ser mi Reina…" le susurra

Nami sonríe y lo abraza por el cuello "Me encantaría" y lo besa nuevamente

"_Definitivamente esta será mi mayor aventura"_ ambos piensan sonriendo por dentro

_**FIN**_

_**EN UNAS HORAS ACTUALIZO MIS FICS **_

_**NOS VEMOS :)**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR :)**_


End file.
